Wood elves
Wood elves are elves that chose that their true origins lie within the woods of Énelya, among the trees where they had been born. They value nature above all else, seeing it as the true mother of all life. The wood elves are the ones that developed the ideas of druidism as they are protectors of nature. For that reason, the wood elves are disgusted by ideas of destructive magic. After Nárindo burned the forests of the orcs before the scouring of Náraleth, the wood elves have come to hate the element of fire. Instead, they focus on earth and water, hoping to extinguish the flames from the realm. Within the largest nation of the wood elves, Flemer, all forms of fire have been banned and use of fire in any way can result in severe punishment. Also, after Undariel freed them from their brief annexation under the dark elves, they opted to give up their weapons and departed from the tri-alliance of the elves. This caused some conflict within the wood elves of Flemer and the more rebellious individuals chose to leave their homeland, taking their weapons with them. From there they either traveled the world or joined Náraleth. Physical description Wood elves are some of the shorter elves, with the average height for both males and females being somewhere between 170 to 175 centimeters and weight around 50-60 kilograms. Their bodies are naturally agile with a focus on flexibility. While some of them may seem quite thin and fragile, their bones and bodies bend very well and give them sustainability. Their skin tones range between different shades of brown, sometimes having a very slight tint of yellow or green. They are not as concerned with beauty and cleanliness as the other elves and so some wood elves may seem unkempt on the surface. Their hair color is usually somewhere between light brown and dark brown and while uncommon, they may have dark blonde or red hair as well. Some of them can even grow facial hair and especially the druids prefer a messy and mossy-looking beard for themselves. Most wood elves like to have tattoos and it is preferred that they have some kind of meaning that other wood elves can distinguish from just looking at them. Normally wood elves live around 400 years, but there are cases of exceptionally exalted druids reaching ages over a thousand. The most powerful druids are also able to go into deep sleep for many years, allowing them to preserve their life even more and be awakened when they are called upon by their kin. Society Wood elves have a calm and friendly demeanor, but they can also show anger when their thoughts and ways of life are confronted or questioned. They never seek conflict but are ready to defend themselves if left with no choice. While they only have one truly big nation in the form of Flemer, the wood elves are quite scattered and can be found around different forests of Énelya. They also have a certain understanding for the lizardfolk and hold better relations with them than any other humanoids. Rules * A'bility Score Modifiers:' Wood elves have dedicated their time to studying nature in a more down to earth manner, but have also given up their physical strength in favor of superior agility and mobility. Wood elves gain +2 Wisdom, +2 Dexterity and -2 Strength. * Size: Medium * Type: Humanoid, elf * Base speed: 30 feet * Languages: Wood elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Wood elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following; Gnome, Halfling, Boggard, Lizardfolk, Orc, Sylvan, Terran and Giant. * Elven Immunities: Wood elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * Forest Rangers: Wood elves can attempt Knowledge (nature) checks even when untrained and always treat it as a class skill. In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics, Heal and Survival checks. * Keen Senses: Wood elves gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Healing Magic: Wood elves recover an additional hit point from any healing effects and also grant an additional hit point to their allies when healing them. * Weapon Familiarity: Wood elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows) and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. * Low-Light Vision: Wood elves can see twice as far as normal humans in conditions of dim light. * Divided: '''As wood elves have divided into two distinct groups between the more martial rangers and the more peaceful druids, wood elves must choose a path that their character followed when growing up. Choose one of the following traits: :: '''Raised By The Bow: '''Once per day when performing a ranged attack with a bow, a wood elf with this trait can choose to add a +2 competence bonus on their attack roll and increase this attack's critical hit range by 1 (for example, a bow with a critical hit range of 19-20 also crits with a roll of 18). :: '''Nature's Child: A wood elf with this trait has the ability to converse with plants as if subject to a continual Speak With Plants spell and also begins play speaking Druidic as a bonus language. Category:Elves